The Trouble with Trouble
by El3v3n
Summary: /YGO. Yami has a romantic mission in mind to help Serenity overcome her fear of thunderstorms. Three-shot. Side-story or stand alone to The Ostiary
1. Thunderstorms

_The Trouble with Trouble_

_...is that it often starts out as fun..._

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

**This is set sometime after "The Ostiary's" side-story "Guilty of Being Innocent" (a.k.a, 1000 years in the past)**

_**A.N. This as is rated mature will contain citrus, lemon, or lime (we've got a whole Sprite here!) Whatever you want to call it (S-E-X, look! I spelled it out for you).**_

_**There is, however, more to this little side-story than that so I will mark what I consider to be truly "mature" so feel free to read and skim if this sort of mature theme is not your cup of tea.**_

* * *

><p>A booming crash of thunder ricocheted through a dark night currently plagued with storms. The skies' violent tears pelted against a window pane where the running droplets distorted the image of lightning angrily bringing its wrath upon the Earth. A shrill yelp escaped as a particularly large strike shook the ground and was followed by a startling clap of thunder. The room's sole occupant could be found balled in a heap beneath a sea of white covers as she, without any such luck, tried to ignore the tempest raging outside the safety of her bed. Squeezing her eyes shut when she once again felt the bed shake, Serenity let loose an exasperated sigh.<p>

Of all things that were truly terrifying about residing once more in the land of old, fearing thunderstorms seemed utterly ridiculous. But nevertheless, she hated them as much as she had as a small girl. Even when the past Queen of the fae, Serenity's mother, would comfort her by claiming that the lightning was heaven's attempt at bringing just a little light to the pitch blackness of the night, her words were hardly comforting then, and certainly were not helpful now.

In the few months Serenity, the new Queen of the Moon and all of the fae, had returned to fulfill a mission to both avenge her parent's demise and stop the culprit from terrorizing the Earth she had experienced true and genuine fear. The beasts and monsters of legend told to stalk the land when the sun had abandoned the sky were as real as she. And these flesh and blood seeking creatures were truly more frightening than she could have ever imagined. But somehow the flaxen haired fairy had stood and fought bravely against them, although it certainly helped that a handful of creatures belonging to this league of night haunters had been at her side all along the way. One of them in particular had declared the fairy's safety to be his personal concern. This might've been comforting to Serenity if it weren't for this man's completely ironic identity, as Yami was a notorious vampire with a deadly reputation, despite his utterly bewitching appearance.

A sudden rustling noise from within the suite sent a jolt of fright through the petite woman as she gripped onto the sides of the sheets for dear life. Holding her breath and making her best attempt to disappear into the mattress, she said a few quick and jumbled prayers within her head.

'_It's only my imagination. Snap out of it, Serenity! It must have been the wind…'_ But the royal felt her heart sink when another noise, a little louder this time, sounded from the adjoining room. Bravely peeking her terrified blues from under her covers she looked toward the bedroom's door and noticed a pale yellow light shining through the cracked entrance. The woman became rigid and stunned with surprise as she looked on in disbelief. She swore up and down she had put out all the lanterns within the sitting room before turning to bed…there had to be _someone_ in her room. Another crash of thunder sent Serenity diving under the blanket and she nervously wrung her hands.

What should she do? Mina's quarters were at the complete other side of the manor. Could she possibly want to visit with her? Wouldn't she have made her presence known by now? It was a horribly cruel trick if the fairy cousin was playing a joke on her. Yami and the others, with the sole exception of Ra who had stayed behind to look out for the fairies, had been gone for four nights now. The Dragon King had suspected it may have taken weeks for them to retrieve the items the map had specified they collect, and since they were traveling through dangerous lands to find them, the vote had been unanimous for the peace-loving fairies to stay behind in one of Yami's esteemed homes. He had many, apparently. After four thousand years roaming the Earth both of their vampire companions had seemed to acquire several valuable items and a safe place to rest during the day was especially advantageous.

'_Some secure house you have here, Yami,' _Serenity thought bitterly to herself. The vampire sure had picked a time to be thousands of miles away. Slowly peeling away from the blanketed mattress, the petite fairy silently came to standing and dared not breathe. Fluidly grabbing her robe, she wrapped it around her flimsy sleep gown that was ivory in hue and hemmed short to mid-thigh. Gingerly tying up her floor length hair into lazy buns that were high enough to keep herself from tripping over the remaining long locks, she crept as noiselessly as she could to the barely opened door. Her breath racked when the sound of her steps made a creak against the floor. Clamping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, she felt terror fly through her entire form as the room's unwelcome visitor would have surely heard the noise. Adrenaline shot up from the base of her spine as the Queen boldly ripped open the door and gripped her hands into small fists ready to defend herself.

"Who's there?" Serenity demanded lowly; attempting to sound intimidating as she looked into an empty room. Cautiously stepping forward into the suite's other half, the fairy's eyes immediately darted to a flicker of movement. Nothing filled her line of sight, where the fire of one of the lit lanterns cast eerie shadows of the room's inanimate objects upon the white wall. "W-who's there?" She spoke again, sounding considerably less confident with a tremor in her voice. Without a second's warning a restraining arm flew around her waist and a large hand clamped against her mouth. Serenity immediately let loose a muffled scream as she reached and pulled with all her effort to remove the appendage away from her face. Squirming violently against the captor's iron-like hold, she suddenly paused when a familiar chuckle sounded from behind her.

"Struggle all you like, little fairy," a masculine voice whispered hoarsely into her ear. "I have you trapped like a defenseless rabbit, and I'd be crazy to let one as enchanting as you get out of _this _snare." Serenity whirled around upon feeling the grip loosen upon her.

"Yami!" Serenity breathed as relief washed across her troubled blues. Yami's brilliant red orbs glowed upon her as he wore a smirk across his attractive and tanned face. The locks of his spiky hair were weighed down lightly and evident of the man's trek through the pouring rain. A few golden strands hung low over his eyes and he didn't seem to mind their wet condition.

"Good evening, Serenity," he spoke cordially and with another breath, Serenity thankfully wrapped her arms around the dry shirt beneath his rain soaked coat. A silent smile appeared on the vampire's face as he returned her welcomed embrace with gentle arms. Pulling back slightly, the fairy looked up toward him with innocent and glossy blues.

"You scared me!" She cried out as he tilted his head to one side in regard.

"Did I?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice. "Well if frightening you will send you leaping into my arms like this perhaps I should do it more often." Serenity blushed and his hands fell from around her back as she put a few inches of distance between them. A boom from the storm sounded so loudly that is made the fairy jump, but the vampire thankfully didn't comment on it as he kept his eyes religiously focused on her smaller form.

"Ra said you and others wouldn't return for several more nights, a few weeks even, perhaps," Serenity quickly changed the subject as the man with tri-colored hair removed his wet jacket and slung it across a vacant chair. A coal-colored and long sleeved button down was all that covered his lithe torso as he turned his vibrant red eyes back to fully focus on her.

"While we did manage to find one of the three orbs, I thought I'd take a detour to come check up on my favorite fairy," he said with a smirk, "to see if you're still safe and sound of course." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small sphere that fit in the surface of his palm. It glowed dimly red as swirls of flashing light looking like shooting stars danced within it. Lifting a fine brow, Serenity looked from the object to the vampire skeptically.

"You told me this manor was _perfectly _safe." Serenity protested to which the vampire flashed his fangs in a grin.

"It is. But it appears you've caught me," his baritone voice sounded, "I've missed you; terribly," he admitted softly and a light pink tinge appeared on Serenity's cheeks in response. Abashedly turning away, Serenity reached toward a shelf against the wall and retrieved a cloth wrapped object and began to rapidly unwrap it.

"Well perhaps you all won't have to be away for much longer," the fairy spoke in an attempt to conceal her shyness toward the man's statement. "Because I found the second orb today." Yami looked toward the item in amazement as the equally sized orb glowed blue in her hands. "Mina and I wandered into a magic shop within the town just outside the manor's walls. We had to bargain quite a bit to buy it from the owner but we succeeded!" Serenity explained with a smile and surprisingly, the two objects floated from the others' hand and combined to form a purple glowing sphere that settled within the vampire's palm. Once again pocketing the now combined item, his eyes fell upon her in a hard scrutiny.

"While normally I'd be impressed you found such an elusive item so easily I'm beyond upset you put your safety at risk by gallivanting in a place infested with beggars, thieves, and even more unsavory dwellers on your own." Yami spoke coldly and appeared wholly displeased with the woman before him.

"I wasn't alone. If you had been listening you would remember that I said Mina was with me." Serenity replied cheekily yet still failed to crack the taller man's stern expression.

"As far as I'm concerned if you're not near enough for me to protect you; you are alone." He replied darkly. "And to think about all the effort I put into making sure that not even a single soul would dare come near this property. It's not that I didn't enjoy it," he paused and grinned in his memory "but the whole endeavor just seems fruitless when you so flippantly defy my simple and considerate request." The man seemed at least mildly in better spirits now as he studied the fuming fairy.

"Just because I don't believe in killing doesn't mean I won't defend myself if I must!" Serenity protested heatedly. "I'm not some little bird, you know. You cannot just lock me up in a cage and visit me at your leisure."

"Are you sure?" Yami rumbled; his desiring eyes glinted as the candlelight flickered within them. "But your voice is so melodic, like music to my ears." He mused as he dipped his head closer to hers. "And what about those extraordinary wings of yours? It's a pity you spend so much time hiding them." The vampire grinned, now having drifted closed the space between them. The fairy swallowed hard as something about the man's approach seemed everything but innocently intentioned. Capturing her concerned blues with his hypnotic stare he donned only a sliver of a smile.

"Just like every well constructed estate this manor has quite the spacious dungeon." Yami revealed, sounding absolutely villainous in the way the words rolled off his tongue. "It's rather useful for holding onto _something_ you don't want _flying_ away." Lifting one her hands to his face, the vampire studied her slender wrist briefly before placing a lingering kiss upon it. "I wonder how you would fair in shackles. I'd gamble that if I chained you to the dungeon walls for a few nights you'd think twice about frolicking into death's hungry jaws so carelessly." Serenity turned a lovely shade of pallor as a flash of lightning cast an eerie glow upon the fanged man's ill-boding expression.

"Serenity," Yami whispered lowly earning a shallow gasp from the blonde. "I'm joking." He said with a soft chuckle. The royal fairy angrily pushed away from him, but relishing in a few throaty laughs the teasing man wrapped the slim woman against him with a pair of strong arms. Finally relenting and returning the embrace, Serenity's clouded orbs glared up at him in annoyance as she rested her face against his solid chest. Settling his mirth, Yami lifted a hand to move away a few stray strands of golden bangs away from her eyes.

"How many times must we go over this?" He chided gently, "I've shown you nothing but kindness and yet you _still _question my intentions." The vampire wore a half smile, but Serenity flinched when a brief twinge of pain gleamed and quickly evaporated from his stare.

"Well you _are_ a vampire, who are known to not be very honest," she replied, "in fact; _you're _not known to be very honest." The fairy pointed out skeptically as he looked bemusedly upon her.

"Don't confuse honesty with being ruthless. I may not be very _nice _to my opponents but I've always been honest about it." Yami corrected; his statement sending a nervous chill throughout the woman in his arms. "Nevertheless, I like you, and how could I be cruel to someone as delightful as you are?" He charmed. Serenity couldn't help but crack a sly smile as he smirked down toward her.

"Well threatening to chain me up in the dungeons wasn't very nice!" The blonde countered playfully.

"Oh, Serenity," he sighed as he brushed the tip of his nose alongside her own. "If I were to tie you up I assure you, I'd do everything possible to ensure it was nothing but _pleasant_." He rolled and before Serenity could stutter a response to such a provocative statement he brought his smiling lips against hers. A soft rumble sounded from the crimson-eyed man's chest as he parted from her breathless lips.

"Although you hardly deserve it, I did bring you a small surprise..." Yami trailed as he relinquished his embrace and held onto her right hand. Nodding to a small wooden table in the room Serenity noticed a small white box wrapped with a pale blue ribbon. A sweet scent she hadn't noticed previously filled her nose and she knew immediately the gift was a sugary treat of some sort. Her eyes lit up happily as she looked back at him.

"Can I have it right now?" Serenity couldn't help but grin in her excitement.

"Of course," Yami replied smoothly as the petite fairy rushed to the table and sat down. The vampire watched her hurry amusedly as he languidly moved to slide into the seat across from her. Liberating the box from its cover, Serenity's eyes widened as she stared upon the most indulging piece of chocolate cake she had ever seen.

"I used to always be scolded for eating sweets this late at night," Serenity commented as she plunged her spoon into the oozing chocolate and cake filled layers. Yami leaned against the armrest, thrusting a hand into his spiky locks of damp hair as he smirked upon her.

"I sometimes find that the forbidden fruit tastes better than all the others," The man commented. Flashing him an appreciative smile, Serenity placed the sweet delicacy into her mouth and sighed. As she continued to savor each delicious spoonful in small portions she would occasionally toss her glance across the table to the vampire who seemed content to watch her silently. The longing look in his glorious red orbs, however, did not go unnoticed by the sugar loving fairy.

She and Yami's relationship had come to be rather complex over the past few months. What one was to the other was currently unclear, but at the same time the two were in no way just mere platonic friends. It had all started out innocently enough, at least on her part. He would often steal butterfly light kisses from her when she was unprepared to spurn his advances, much to her own fury and his amusement, but after sometime all of that had changed.

The fairy had always been attracted to the gorgeous specimen of a man, much to her own chagrin at the time. And eventually, on a night very similar to this one where he had shown up in her room unannounced and uninvited she in a daze of completely irrational desires had welcomed his deepened kiss and he had been nothing but trouble ever since. Incredibly alluring, hot and steamy _trouble_. Serenity shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she felt a pulsing heat flood down to her pelvis. She became very much aware of her incredibly short robe and night gown; just now realizing perhaps it wasn't sending the most appropriate message to the hot-blooded man sitting across from her. Sparing him a brave glance she shivered under his smoldering stare and immediately looked away as she shoveled an icing-rich bite of cake into her mouth.

Though she was, for all intensive purposes, still a proper virgin some of Yami's more talented ministrations had ensured there was nothing _proper _about it. He had somehow managed to indulge her in the throes of indescribable pleasure without removing even a stitch of either of their clothing. In all honesty he probably wouldn't even have had to touch her at all if he chose to use those wicked mind manipulating powers of his that were apparently useful for inducing any sort of feeling whether it be satisfaction or pain. The fairy's indulgent thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the roaming storm had returned with a vengeance. A crashing attack from the skies above sent Serenity into a violent wave of trembles as she immediately let her spoon fall to the table, leaving just one solitary morsel of dessert left unconsumed. It took everything she had to keep from sprinting back to her bed as she could hear the whistling wind scream from the outside of the large manor.

"Why do you fear thunderstorms?" Yami's baritone voice rang, earning the still shaking girl's attention.

Attempting to gain control of herself she looked to the man who now reclined coolly in his seat. Besides appearing completely lackadaisical his serious ruby hued eyes appeared ethereal in the dimly lit room as they stared obsessively upon her. The monster that sat only a few feet away from Serenity was absolutely comfortable in this environment as if he welcomed the skies' war with the Earth. While she on the other hand, trembled like a dying leaf clinging to a branch desperately in the raging winds. And how had that beautiful fanged man deciphered one of her greatest fears? Much to her continuing dismay, he had of course read it from her mind.

"Why don't you tell me? You're the one breaking into my private thoughts." Serenity bit back defensively. A smirk grew on the night dweller's face as he watched the terrified girl's eyes carefully.

"It doesn't work that way. Though your thoughts this evening have certainly been _interesting _you haven't revealed _why _you tremble in the presence of a mere midnight storm." Turning away from him with a blush, the blue-eyed fairy felt icy when the flaming lanterns, requiring more oil, burned away into nothing leaving a room filled with darkness save for the occasional streak of lightning that would briefly reveal a temporary flash of light.

"I don't know," she answered quietly, once again staring to the figure across from her who didn't require even the slightest shred of light to see in the darkness. With a creak he leaned forward in his chair and Serenity held her breath when she caught a glimpse of his haunting red eyes that almost seemed to glow on their very own. Though he had truly never caused her an ounce of harm, she couldn't help but fear him at times. It was ingrained within her being to avoid creatures like him, who in any normal circumstance would tear into her flesh and drink her blood without a second thought.

"Fear of such things isn't real." Yami spoke. "An irrational fear is usually born from some unpleasant experience tied to the object of terror."

"How do you know that?" Serenity challenged, feeling the evermore increasing desire to run away with each crash sounding outside the room's window.

"I'm somewhat of an expert in the subject. Fear, that is." He replied. Feeling skittish in the darkness, Serenity suddenly stood.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. So I should just try to go to sleep." She mustered.

The air was abruptly knocked from her lungs as the sound of objects smashing to the floor filled her ears. Serenity's back connected with the hard surface of the table now rid of its other contents as a greedy and commanding mouth connected with hers. Yami's hungry mouth demanded full acquisition of hers as he probed his feverous tongue past her lips to claim her own tongue as his prize.

The fairy's hands were pinned behind her head by one of the vampire's and Serenity momentarily forgot her terror as she felt the tips of his free heated fingers brush up her thigh. Pulling back his attacking tongue he grinned when the pinned woman squeaked upon feeling his fingers drift along the edges of the lacy garment that was the only guard between she and him beneath her short ivory dress.

"Overcoming fear is a process that unfortunately takes some time." Yami's voice was raspy as he retrieved his free hand from beneath her gown and let it glide up to the robe's tie around her waist. Easily freeing the satin strap, the garment slid open leaving Serenity trapped and vulnerable beneath the garnet-eyed monster's perusal in nothing but a tiny night dress. Serenity caught his carnal gaze just as her uncertain blue eyes adjusted to seeing dimly within the darkness.

Her chest was heaving heavily with breath as Yami leaned further over the table and drifted his mouth back to her lips greeting them with a slow and savoring kiss. A single drop from Yami's still damp hair fell cold against her neck sending her skin vibrating in a chill. Turning his attention to the small bead of moisture, the vampire retrieved it with a soft and idle swipe of his tongue. The feeling of a torrid and wet heat against the sensitive skin elicited a squeal from Serenity.

"Ahh," Yami sighed as his hot breath ghosted across where he had tasted her. "I think we should start with replacing your bad memories of thunderstorms with some fantastic ones. Don't you?" He whispered. Serenity was at a loss of words as she lay beneath his marvelous and hovering form.

"After all, it wouldn't be quite fair if you were the only one to enjoy a luscious dessert tonight, sweet Serenity." Yami grinned as the angry storm continued to scream into the night.

* * *

><p>Since I got a few comments where some people thought they might be interested in reading something between these two that's a little more "mature" I thought I would try my hand at it even though I've honestly never written anything with a "lemon" before.<p>

But that'll all be in part two of this story so you have to review to get the _goods_! XD (You mad, brah? jk)

Please let me know what you think so far! I'm not super confident in writing more "mature themes" so your encouragement/comments would truly be helpful! This first part was obviously pretty mild but part two won't be the same so if you're not wanting to read the "mature" parts it'll be marked accordingly.

Please Read and Review! (lots of reviews=quick update! ;D)

~Kochou-hime


	2. Dessert

_The Trouble with Trouble_

_...is that it often starts out as fun...  
><em>

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

_*A.N: Just so you all aren't confused I'm opening this up to Yami's *limited* perspective. I only show Serenity's in "The Ostiary" but since it's a side story I'm bending the rules. Oh, and this chapter contains __**LEMON/LIME/CITRUS-Y GRAPHIC CONTENT: If you don't like, don't read! I'll separate where the lemon-line mature stuff (vs. citrus) starts and ends with a "***"**_

* * *

><p>Serenity gasped as the man hovering above her drifted delicate kisses along her exposed collar bone. Shivering from an equal mix of blissful sensation and fear, she squirmed beneath his iron-clad hold of her wrists at the booming sound of thunder.<p>

"Yami!" She cried urgently as he continued to explore the soft skin of her shoulder. Her voice knocking the vampire from his entranced stupor, Yami paused upon sensing a flood of conflicted emotions escape the woman pinned to the table. Though fear was typically a savored prize he worked diligently to earn from his opponents, seeing it haunt Serenity's mind left an unsettling knot within his stomach.

"Serenity," the garnet-eyed man rumbled as he lifted his head to focus on her uncertain gaze. "In the _four-thousand_ years I've spent on this Earth I've encountered countless thunderstorms. Perhaps you should have a little more confidence in my ability to protect you from just _one_." Yami pointed out with a lopsided smile.

Biting her bottom lip gently in thought, the pursuer's eyes lit up longingly upon the unintentionally alluring gesture. Serenity's vision was hazy, but Yami's otherworldly gaze shone hungry with intentions that were not as clearly visible as were his red irises within the candle-forsaken room.

"And who will protect me from _you_?" Serenity accused of her captor. Surprisingly, the fairy felt the pressure of his hold leave her arms as he moved to press his palms into the table's surface. He flashed his sharp incisors in a smile while poising his face a few taunting inches above hers.

"Yes, who will? Who _can_?" His baritone voice rolled quietly as the blonde felt a lump form in the back of her throat. She became very aware of her heart beat thumping furiously against her ribs. Upon hearing him release a soft chuckle at her expense she curled her now freed hands against her chest defensively. "Since you continue to be so paranoid, I'll risk sounding tacky to spell it out for you."

The woman sucked in a quick breath of air as she felt his hot fingers move gently along her cheek and entangle themselves within her honey locks of hair. Though a part of her screamed to flinch away she released a small sigh instead, relishing in the way her scalp tingled in response.

"I would say I have nothing but virtuous intentions when it comes to you but that wouldn't be entirely truthful." He said humorously as he brushed a light kiss against her nose. "However, I assure you I'm being purely honest when I say I plan to do nothing more but _drown_ you in pleasure until you bid me to stop." The flush that filled Serenity's face quickly traveled along her entire form as she contemplated the vampire's promise. "So if this is something that doesn't interest you, although I have a feeling it does," His voice was peculiarly hypnotic as her ice blue eyes focused on his intently. "You had better tell me now." He finished in an impending whisper.

And to her surprise, Serenity had been gifted a small window of escape. She could bid him goodnight and return to hiding in her bed, trembling in terror until the storm finally passed. Certainly this meant he wouldn't bother her for the rest of the night, maybe never again if she was lucky enough. But it seemed the actions of her body and rational thoughts had fallen out of sync, because the petite fairy responded to his demand by lifting a silent arm toward his face.

Her outstretched fingers elicited a low hum from the man above her as she ran the tips of them across the flawlessly warm skin of his angular face. With a triumphant chuckle he descended his mouth upon hers compelling her to allow him entry, briefly entertaining her heavenly tongue before burying his attention into the side of her neck.

His attentive lips only continued to feed the fire burning within the new Queen as she let her hands explore his thick locks of spiky hair. When she felt the steamy surface of his tongue slide along the groove of her neck and collar she released an audible cry. The pulsing heat dancing across her skin immediately fled down to her core as she unconsciously rolled her pelvis upward. In a swift movement, Yami's hand had traveled beneath her nightdress and was tauntingly caressing the lacy fabric at her hip. Greeting her lips with his, the nervousness returned upon feeling him grin against her mouth. Yami seemed extraordinarily confident in this area of activity to which she was helplessly inexperienced. But she was only momentarily prisoner to her thoughts when suddenly the vampire ventured on to other explorations.

_**"***"**_

In a fluid shift, Yami pushed the thin fabric of the gown up to the base of her breasts and his eyes flashed a ravenous red as he caught sight of gratuitous amounts of perfect and pale white skin. A low groan erupted from the base of his throat as his dilated pupils flashed to the small ivory garment clinging to her inviting sex like a second skin.

"Y-Yami," Serenity muttered as her crystal blues flooded with concern. A rousing tremor burst across her as she caught a glimpse of his ethereal eyes practically aflame with lust.

"You're more perfect than I had imagined; if that's even possible." His sultry voice rolled, just barely audible over a loud crash of thunder from outside the manor's walls. The wet and wicked daggers in his mouth glinted in the presence of lightning flashes, but he wasn't grinning this time. His upper lip trembled in a defiant snarl as his brilliant red orbs bore obsessively into the impossibly divine woman at his fingertips. Serenity couldn't help but tremble under his intense gaze and watched as he slowly dipped his mouth against her toned middle. The small fairy yelped as electricity shot through her vasculature. Her tender skin vibrated beneath his lips. Reaching out she gripped onto the fabric clothing his arms as she was rendered powerless beneath his sensual maneuverings. A louder mewl escaped her as she felt his hand drift from her hip and press against the pulsing warmth beneath her thin lingerie.

The tiny fairy's quiet yet excited cries were absolutely driving Yami mad as he provoked the supple flesh before him with lingering kisses and the occasional feverish lick from his slippery tongue. He was supposed to be the one doing the teasing, but Serenity employed her own tormenting tactics with the fact that she was the most magnetizing creature he had ever come across. Yami could taste the brilliant and unclouded light warming her skin and it was one that shone brighter than the sun he hadn't seen in almost four-thousand years.

The notoriously ruthless vampire was absolutely spellbound by the woman currently ensnared beneath his affections. Her mere presence within a room could send his blood into a boil making the maintenance of his normally aloof demeanor a difficult task. Every time she would flash those spectacular blue eyes in his direction his handle on self restraint worsened. He had months ago given up trying to disregard the undeniable attraction he held for the small fairy and after that it was only a matter of time before the righteous woman bent under his charms. How many days and nights had he imagined her like this now? Except that in most of his fantasies the golden blonde was completely disrobed and screaming his name while he was engaged in satisfying each and every one of her carnal desires. Right. He hadn't gotten to that quite _yet_.

"Ah…AHH!" Serenity yelped when she felt a luscious and wet heat teasing the upper hem of her undergarment. With a gasp, she leaned up on her forearms only to catch a flash of Yami's devilish crimson hues just before he slid his mouth to her inner thigh, earning more whimpers from the fairy as he nipped teasingly at the sensitive flesh. Her slender legs began to tremble when he stroked his fingers against the ever dampening fabric. A delightful shiver coursed through her as his unfamiliar workings left her craving more.

Yami couldn't help but smirk against her smooth skin as he saw her every thought and feeling to sensation perfectly in his mind. It was altogether amusing for him to see her on the receiving end of such torment. Whether she had intended to or not the innocent little vixen had left him hot and bothered with no indulgence night after night he had basked in her tantalizing presence. His pleasurable teasing was the perfect revenge to be served to her Royal Highness. But suddenly, the vampire groaned upon realizing his own discomfort.

Besides the ever _growing _situation inside his tight and leather bound trousers, being with Serenity like this was a new and different kind of torture. Caressing, rubbing, kissing, and tasting the most delicious creature he'd ever experienced without ever taking a _bite _to sample the divine substance running through her veins was somewhat maddening. But the Gods be damned if he wasn't absolutely thrilled with this current situation. As if his rock hard erection and bloodlust weren't distracting enough he couldn't stop thinking about the part of her he fully intended on savoring.

That tiny white fabric, covered in frills and lace was mocking him as she became ever more excited at the maneuvering of his mouth and hands. He hissed quietly as the lingerie felt soaked at his fingertips. The smell of her sweet arousal made his mouth water in anticipation as the red-eyed man slipped his fingers beneath the silky garment. He growled when she released a small encouraging moan in response. While she fully deserved to be tortured longer he _did _make apromise to her and pleasuring Serenity until she hadn't the energy to walk or even speak coherently is what he had planned all along.

In the blink of an eye the fairy's lace-woven unmentionables were nothing but a useless and dampened cloth on the floor. Serenity instinctively squirmed away as cool air brushed across her pulsing heat where she was now completely vulnerable to the incredibly attractive man investigating her nude lower half. Yami growled savagely, pinning her hips to the surface of the table at her feeble escape attempt. His glowing eyes laughed at her as he briefly caught her gaze. With a delighted hum he descended between her parted thighs. The vampire's captive gasped as she felt his sweltering breath against the sensitive area and let out an audible cry when he placed a quivering kiss onto her pleasure core.

The shaking fairy fell to her back from her unsteady forearms when she felt Yami greet her riled sex with a painfully slow lick. He groaned upon tasting her and eagerly nuzzled against her for more. Like the proverbial milk and honey her flavor was delectably effervescent on his tongue. Though vampires such as he preferred to dine on nothing but blood he considered this to be a fantastic exception as he delightfully savored every drop of her overflowing pleasure. He had almost lost his senses while under the spell of her nectarous arousal where he resisted the urge to voraciously devour her and instead focused on the task at his tongue. Moving the soft and wet appendage diligently he slowly taunted her throbbing privates and was pleased to be paid for it with her invigorated cries of ecstasy.

Serenity felt pressure building up in her abdomen as Yami relished in toying with her. That wicked tongue of his was perhaps his most torturous device (she previously would have pegged his fangs as offenders) as he moved it in a variety of ways, changing speed and direction just slightly when she was close to the edge of glory. All other thoughts and worries left her mind as she focused on the love/hate stimulating sensation between her legs.

What was a vampire? It was thunder storming?

Ripping her grip away from his arms she buried her fingers into his tri-colored hair. She swore she heard him chuckle at her movement but she was lost in admiring the way the soft locks felt at her fingers as a growing pleasant feeling brimmed just below her pelvis. Her nipples stood erect through the thin fabric of her night dress as she aired a pitiful whimper from her lungs.

"Y-yami, please!" She begged without even consulting her conscious thoughts. Receiving a granting rumble in response, Serenity momentarily saw stars as the building tension constricted within every inch of her body. It let go of her in waves as her muscles and skin erupted into small spasms sending rolling pleasure from fingertips to her toes. She let out a euphoric wail as the artist to such a spectacular orgasm kept her coming with perfect movement of his lips, until she could handle it no more and bucked her hips away from him.

_**"***"**_

Sitting up slowly upon the table, the soft ivory fabric once again fell to cover her exposure. Wiping a fine sheen of sweat from her brow Serenity breathed heavily as she stared toward the man who loomed with hands on either side of her over the table. His red-eyes were half-lidded, almost as if he had become utterly intoxicated by provoking her in such a way. Suddenly, he brandished a fang filled smile and lifted the stunned girl from the table. Falling back into the wooden chair he brought her to straddle his lap as he looked amusedly into her gaze. Serenity found herself speechless as she still felt little jolts of pleasure traveling through her body at each and every throb of her pelvis.

"I-" the blonde fairy stuttered and paused when she felt his arms wrap around the small of her back. He purred as he pulled her against him in an embrace and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck.

"I should have known that you would taste just as exquisite as you look." Yami whispered gruffly, earning a furious blush from Serenity who had finally come back to reality. Pulling away from the hug he leaned back against the chair and showed his familiar crooked smile. "Perhaps I could have you for dessert every night." He suggested shamelessly.

Serenity's cerulean blues widened as she looked upon him in the hazy darkness with a mind full of conflicted thoughts. Feeling an absolutely magnetic pull from the man who teased her now she leaned in and hypnotically gripped onto the collar of his shirt. The infamous vampire responded with a low rumble from his chest as he met her mouth with a tantalizing kiss. The Fae's queen found herself trembling again as she drifted her fingers to pull loose one of the buttons at the top of his shirt.

She didn't really take a moment to consider what she was doing. Her curiosity drove her quivering hands; he had already seen her practically naked this stormy night so he could at least return the favor. As Serenity freed each clasp, she let her hands drift across the torrid skin. Yami's chest was incredibly firm with muscle, as was his torso with rock solid and perfectly sculpted abdominals. Finally aware of her maneuverings, he broke their kiss and watched in interest as she succeeded in unbuttoning his shirt completely. He paid her a pleased hum as she let her tiny hands survey him, blinking her blue eyes several times upon his impossibly perfect form. The breath caught in her lungs when he abruptly pulled her into his hot and sturdy chest.

"What are you doing to me, Serenity?" Yami whispered gruffly into her ear. "Keep it up and I'll have you pinned to that table, _devouring _you again." He growled promisingly. Feeling her heart beat pick up once more, she bravely let her fingers drift down his lower abs and brush across the hem of his leather pants. Before she could go any further, the man she straddled stiffened and quickly gripped her exploring hand. Leaning back into the chair he regarded her with a stern expression.

"What?" Serenity asked in surprise, blushing slightly in embarrassment at her inexperience.

"That's not for you," Yami said his face softening and appearing slightly mirthful, "_Virginal _Queen."

* * *

><p>First and foremost, THANKS to those who reviewed: <strong>Eternalmoonprincess, Sesshy's Mistress, chibi moon baby, Yami Nocturna, Cosmic-lover, Saris Yui, Krissy, Serena-hime, Anexya, serenity-cosmos-10, RoseMouto2010, <strong>and **ayame!**

So, I know I know, I said this would be a two-shot but it is very clearly going to be a three-shot now! Mainly because, I've been super busy and haven't posted anything in awhile and I figured a shorter update would be better than waiting for a longer one! I've also had a bit of writer's block for some reason so I'm happy to post something! I'm not trying to be cheap…don't worry, I will finish this little scenario in the next chapter!

This took me quite awhile to write…and I still can't believe I'm posting something this graphic! (AHHH!)

So, what did you think? Too graphic? I tried to focus more on thoughts, feelings and sensations rather than pornographic naughty-ness (though it's still pretty naughty, I think!). I was going for both sexy AND romantic here so hopefully it worked…if not let me know…either way let me know I'm anxious to know what you all think! This is my first time writing anything lemon/limey so I'd really appreciate it!

What will happen next *gasp*… I bet you can guess, ;)

~Kochou-hime


	3. Mine

_The Trouble with Trouble_

__...is that it often starts out as fun...__

Kochou-hime

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

_*A.N: Just so you all aren't confused I'm opening this up to Yami's *limited* perspective. I only show Serenity's in "The Ostiary" but since it's a side story I'm bending the rules. Oh, and this chapter contains __**LEMON/LIME/CITRUS-Y GRAPHIC CONTENT: If you don't like, don't read! I'll separate where the lemon-lime mature stuff (vs. citrus) starts and ends with a "***"**_

* * *

><p><em>Feeling her heart beat pick up once more, she bravely let her fingers drift down his lower abs and brush across the hem of his leather pants. Before she could go any further, the man she straddled stiffened and quickly gripped her exploring hand. Leaning back into the chair he regarded her with a stern expression.<em>

"_What?" Serenity asked in surprise, blushing slightly in embarrassment at her inexperience._

"_That's not for you," Yami said his face softening and appearing slightly mirthful, "Virginal Queen."_

* * *

><p>Blinking twice in surprise, Serenity slowly drew back her wrist from Yami's halting hand. Darting her eyes away she suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her position across the vampire's lap. Surely she hadn't misread this situation, he did in fact desire her, right? Or perhaps she had been embarrassingly mistaken. An inevitable hurt spread across her features as she turned her distraught face back toward his in question. Flinching at her expression, Yami wrapped his arms securely around her lower back.<p>

"Serenity," he scolded softly, "that's not what I-" Yami's baritone voice paused as she turned away and squirmed in an attempt to take leave at the sound of impending thunder, but her captor's arms might have well have been iron shackles because she wasn't going anywhere. Piquing his eyebrows, he swiftly lifted one of his hands to cup her chin and guide her to face him. "You're angry with me."

"I am _not _a child." Serenity spat fierily. Her normally cool eyes flashed furiously when she was paid a soft chuckle in response.

"I'm surprised, especially after tonight's _events_, that you could accuse me of such a crime." He replied amusedly with a quick wink. Serenity's face heated as she looked upon the confounding man.

"Then why are you treating me like one now? I'm ninety-seven years old, you know…" She trailed.

"Ninety-seven," Yami repeated gently, moving his fingers to brush the soft blonde hair framing her face. "I had nearly forgotten how _young _you truly are, at least compared to myself. I almost feel guilty for indulging you in any pleasures of the flesh at all," he paused as a fanged smirk traveled across his face. "_Almost_." He reemphasized. Before Serenity could sputter a response the vampire's mouth connected smoothly with hers. His spicy scent assaulted her senses as all of her other feelings were overwhelmed by the man's commanding presence.

"I didn't intend to offend you," Yami breathed when he finally broke the kiss from her swollen and cherry red lips. "Though I'm admittedly not too familiar with fae ritual, I am aware of certain rules that should be abided by, especially concerning women of royal stature…such as yourself." He finished with a half-smile. Serenity stared upon him in a complete daze as the blood rushed back to her head.

"Rules?" She asked almost drunkenly. Yami cleared his throat and paused waiting for the petite blonde to catch his drift of thinking. "Oh-OH," Serenity understood as a slight blush flew across her face. "There aren't any rules, at least officially for what you're referring to."

"And this coming from the same woman who confided in me that an unsanctioned kiss was the most terrible thing she had ever partaken in?" Yami grinned as Serenity remembered telling him of allowing Seiya, another fairy, to kiss her years ago even though her parents hadn't approved their courtship.

"Uh, well-"

"It's strange," Yami interrupted as he focused his intensely red irises upon her. "The thought of you entertaining another man, let alone kissing one even if it was so long ago…" he paused as his eyes clouded over darkly. "Makes me feel so absurdly _jealous_." A shiver coursed through Serenity at the sound of his lowered voice. Her focus remained affixed to his shockingly colored orbs.

"Halfling pregnancies have always been considered taboo among my elders as it ultimately and eventually led to our race having to leave this world." Serenity whispered softly.

"Oh?" Yami rumbled from his chest. His mouth was parted slightly, as anticipation read across his visage.

"But _you_ are a vampire," The fairy pointed out, "so that sort of scandal shouldn't be a problem because you can't-" Serenity paused as she felt the man beneath her stiffen. He lifted an eyebrow skeptically as his lips pursed into a thin line.

That hadn't sounded as brilliant as Serenity had hoped it would. Rehashing the words in her head she quickly realized that pointing out a defect in the man's virility was hardly the right tactic to convince Yami to forget his reservations about taking this rendezvous any further. Though truth be told regardless of mode of reproduction, which was very different in vampires compared to other beings, Yami aired sheer masculinity in every sense of the word.

But perhaps he was right. It would hardly be considered proper to sacrifice her purity to a man that was so wicked that he might have invented the term. And Serenity might have gone to bed that night only a slightly corrupted maiden if she had chosen a set of different words in parting.

"_*****"**_

"But I suppose you're not interested in me in such a way, after all." She assessed aloud, but before she could even attempt to finally wriggle away a sudden movement forcibly expelled the breath from her lungs.

Yami crushed Serenity's hips against his so abruptly that the fairy's senses had failed to register. Her previously tormented, albeit deliciously, lower half finally became acquainted with solid and stony evidence of the vampire's true enthrallment with the woman he held ensnared within his stalwart arms. Yami released a ragged breath as he rolled his pelvis upward, grinding the impressive swell agonizingly trapped within his leather trousers against the disrobed and vulnerable area betwixt her straddled limbs. A forceful bolt of excitement shot up Serenity's spine upon the sudden friction between them, but she barely mustered a whimper as the air fought to renter her surprised body. A lusty growl escaped from the vampire as he kept his fiery eyes fixed upon fae royal.

"Little fairy; so prim and _perfect_ in every way," Yami rolled in a sharp hiss, "just an idle thought of your heavenliness sets my loins aflame in a fire so savage that it could devour me right down to my ancient bones." He mustered with a curved upper lip above his dagger-like teeth. "And I'd burn to ashes before causing you harm."

The four-thousand year old vampire muffled an irritated growl as the infatuating woman rolled her hips into his tightly bound member. Though he put forth a valiant effort to listen to her confounding words and jumbled thoughts, the feel of the heat from her luscious and readied arousal was far too distracting. He had tried to articulate it but there truthfully weren't words to describe how badly he pined for the young queen. Parting his lips to once again attempt to affirm that compromising her virginity wouldn't destroy any ceremonial fae convention, his body erupted in a shiver as Serenity once again pressed against him with an encouragingly soft cry. Yami's patience shattered as he responded by quickly standing from where he sat, scooping the petite woman along with him and claiming her mouth hungrily with his own.

Just as Serenity got a taste of his fevered tongue, the vertigo of free fall consumed her senses as she felt her back connect with the soft sheets of her once abandoned bed. A stray bolt of lightning shined through the bedroom's window sending Serenity quickly back to reality where she stared toward the monster her fairy ancestors and kin still feared to this very day hovering at her bedside. The vampire removed the remainder of his unfastened shirt allowing her a glimpse of a body with musculature so perfect it could have been chiseled from granite. But it was his eyes, shining in a demonic red upon her that hypnotized her attention. In a flash of movement Yami was no longer standing, but instead had his limbs perched on either side of where she lie as his haunting gaze burrowed into her sparkling blue depths. Serenity quivered when a fanged smirk flitted across his face.

"Though it may be true we both potentiate our races differently, I assure you all the anatomy is very much the same. A night spent under the affections of a vampire would be just as enjoyable as with one of your own. " Yami spoke coherently as he hovered just over her flawless face.

"Yami that's not-" Serenity's further speech was cut off with his urgent kiss. When Yami pulled away his smirk grew wider.

"Let me amend my previous statement," Yami purred as his eyes lit up mischievously, "going to bed with _me _can be rivaled by _no other_."

"That's rather arrogant," Serenity spoke teasingly. The tan skinned man responded with a devilish growl as he buried his wet kiss into the side of her neck. The pinned queen moaned and unconsciously bucked her hips to no gratification as he kneeled above her. Shifting his weight, Yami pulled the petite woman up against him so that he could easily slide the satin robe away from her milky white shoulders.

"This is alright?" He managed to articulate his doubts one last time before burying his attentions into the newly revealed flesh vigorously. Serenity's skin vibrated in elation as he seemed to know where to place each one of his attentive kisses. Though she knew without a doubt Yami was the furthest thing from being the Prince Charming she was supposedly destined to fall for, it didn't make any difference in what she desired.

"Y-yes!" She affirmed with conviction, much to Yami's now at ease delight.

After what seemed like an eternity of pleasant kissing and touches, with one fluid movement the ancient vampire easily liberated the short nightdress from the petite woman. Though the storm had quieted outside the manor a more furious one erupted within Yami as he quickly cast his eyes across the fairy's immaculate form. Serenity released a bout of small pants as her shining and golden hair splayed across the bed wildly. Immediately becoming conscious of his perusal she attempted to cover herself only to have her arms stopped by the incredibly spectacular specimen of a man in her bed.

With a possessive growl Yami turned his focus to her now exposed breasts, which were far too spectacular to be neglected for any longer, in his opinion. An immediate moan sounded from Serenity as he tended to them with lingering wet strokes against the soft pink flesh that stood erect to his gentle coaxing. The fairy's body reacted violently to the sensation as she simultaneously felt his fingers drifting down her hip, dangerously close to her throbbing sex that was once again whet with anticipation. She could stand to be under his painstakingly slow mercy no longer and raking her nails down his firm abdomen she reached past the hem of his tight fitting pants and wrapped her fingers around an incredibly rigid and warm appendage.

Yami shuttered above her as he jutted his head away from her body in a frenzy. A warning hiss sounded from his clenched teeth as he looked upon the exploring woman as if she had gone mad. Serenity froze as she ran her fingers along the pulsing column of flesh. Just judging by touch she could feel he was absolutely incredible in size; the tips of her forefinger and thumb just barely not meeting around his girth. Her dazed mind momentarily found this hilarious as it was only fitting that a man as villainous as he would be equally as monstrous in other areas. Just as a sliver of concern about the pain that might be involved in this activity drifted into her mind, her hand dropped away as he quickly removed the rest of his restrictive clothing.

"Worry not little queen," Yami's sultry voice assured, "I won't hurt you." Serenity gasped as she felt the pressure of his hardened length against her. "Trust me," he ordered with a smirk upon her uncertain gaze.

Jolts of electricity gushed throughout the blushing blonde as the vampire's sex fluidly melded with hers. A euphoric sigh escaped her parted lips as his overly generous size massaged her from the inside with every controlled and patient roll of his hips. Her skin tingled from the warmth his torso as she took in a deep breath and lifted her crystalline blue eyes to his face. The crimson eyed man expelled a gratified hum upon catching a glimpse of her hedonist seeking gaze.

Serenity looked on in awe upon the man's spectacular features. The pale moonlight shining through the window highlighted the hard lines of his sharp shoulders and the virile strength of his angled jaw line in a manner that would be forever burned into her memory. Amazed that his smooth thrusts only brought pleasure without pain upon her virgin entrance, something about her surroundings seemed false. The moon; had the storm dissipated so suddenly that the skies had cleared?

"This isn't real," Serenity breathed, noticing her voice sounded slightly distorted as if she were dreaming when she spoke. Yami chuckled and paused his movement.

"One's first time is painful at first, and I couldn't bear to cause you any pain, Serenity." He explained earning a soft moan from the fairy as he pushed his erection into her pleasure core.

"I don't want this to be artificial. No more tricks, no matter how pleasant they may be." Serenity mustered sincerely.

"As you wish, from now on it'll just be you and I," and just as the words rolled off a loud crash of thunder sent a chill rushing down her spine. A bright flash of the Eye of Horus quickly disappeared from Yami's forehead as he overwhelmed her with his larger form rocking back and forth within her. His incredible swell was slightly uncomfortable but relatively painless as he had successfully deceived her through the worst of the virgin pain.

The infamous vampire grit his teeth as her remarkably tight and velvet warmth left him begging for release. Her soft and exciting moans weren't helping matters as she lifted her hips encouragingly begging for greater force and speed. Always eager to please the angelic blonde he obliged her with a groan. Every fiber in his body was demanding him to ravage her to his needs, the slightest scent of virgin blood forcing him to unconsciously salivate for the precious substance flowing through her veins. Cursing himself for even internally acknowledging his weakness he scooped his arms around her back and quickly rolled their connected position. With his back against the tousled sheets, Serenity was quite surprised to be now straddled across him. Looking toward him confoundedly she blushed upon catching his awestruck orbs passing over her exposure.

"You must not realize how marvelous you truly are," Yami whispered, "because if you did you certainly wouldn't be here with me." Serenity found herself feeling similarly as she was now granted an even more desirable view of his godlike form in the dimly lit room. She was at a lack of words because without a moments more contemplation Yami rolled his hips upwards sending his erection directly into the spongy flesh that forced a familiar tension to build within her pelvis. Serenity 'eeped' as he continued his rhythmic movement; a smirk playing across his face as he took advantage of this new position. A light sheen of moisture formed on her skin as pressure continued to build in her abdomen, to the point where it almost seemed unbearable with each and every one of his thrusts.

Suddenly, she discovered her freedom of movement being no longer trapped beneath him and without any hesitation decided to take this situation into her own control. Quickly shifting her hips forward and backward to her own satisfaction a low growl escaped the man beneath her. His pupils dilated as she forcibly reached her climax with his assistance, and through bared fangs he achieved his own satisfaction with gratified roar.

"*****"**

Falling exhaustively to the bed below, Serenity drew in shallow breaths as normal sensations once again began to return to her petite body. The booming skies barely registered within her ears and she sighed when she felt an arm pull her into Yami's invitingly warm physique. Feeling immediately shy despite spending the majority of the night quite intimately with the mysterious man she moved her eyes from his muscular chest to his mirthful red gaze.

A loud clap of thunder jostled Serenity from her dazed and sleepy disposition as it suddenly dawned upon her that though Yami had successfully distracted her from fearing the storm, she would be left to deal with it on her own for its duration. She supposed she could ask him to stay with her but as a vampire he would be already forced to spend the daytime indoors and it would be ridiculous to request he sacrifice the remainder of his nighttime hours to appease her. His slight movement caught her attention as he straightened and pulled the once twisted ivory covers over them.

"It appears I've exhausted you. Go to sleep. I'll stay here with you until the sun rises." He responded to her troubled thoughts softly. All supposed dangers of the man who held her within his arms flooded away as she felt her body slowly relax.

"I don't want to be any trouble." She protested quietly, secretly reveling in the incredible feeling his presence left her with. He smirked.

"It's quite alright, your majesty, I cannot think of a single place I'd rather be." Yami reassured as Serenity's half lidded eyes fluttered shut. A genuine smile briefly played across his lips as he watched her silently, obsessing over every feature of her face and strand of spun golden hair. A soft murmur interrupted his silent praise.

"Serenity?"

"I love you." The slumbering girl muttered faintly. Yami's crimson orbs opened wide in astoundment.

In his thousands of years of existence he had countless times heard those three words uttered from the lips of the prey he seduced. And all of those women had been sorely and fatally mistaken. Surely they didn't love the creature he truly was: the one that tore out their throats and drank all of their blood once he was through with them, but instead" loved" the façade, the idea of a man, he had fooled them into believing. So naturally he rarely paid the profession with much regard but unlike all of those others, Serenity knew exactly what he was.

Desperately searching the fairy's thoughts he saw nothing but a quieted and sleeping mind. The vampire sighed as he was unable to confirm her true feelings, yet the simple words left him resonating with curiosity. Normally he wouldn't give the mindless whisper much credence, but much to his own realization he had never before now in all those times hearing it wanted those words to be real.

"Oh, little fairy," Yami whispered to the unconscious girl. "No harm will come to you. I swear it." Reaching his fingers to her face he gently brushed a few blonde strands away. "After all, whether you approve of it or not I can see no other acceptable solution to this association…" he continued as he brought her slender body against his with a victorious grin.

"You. Are. _Mine_."

* * *

><p>Thank you to: <strong>Serena-hime, Saris Yui, Sesshy's Mistress, Krissy, Cosmic-lover, RoseMouto 2010, Sailor Genma, Sakura Waldorf, <strong>and** Sister of the Pharaoh **for reading and reviewing the last chapter!

First and foremost…I'm so sorry for disappearing! Work/school has been insanely busy! Over the past two months I've been to 5 different states and a different country (AH!). I'm finally grounded for a little while, (for now), so I thought I'd catch up on the stories that I had been unfortunately forced to neglect! After completing this, the long overdue update of the parent story to this "The Ostiary" will be next! (~60% done with writing it as of today.)

I wasn't crazy thrilled with this end. I actually found it challenging writing a sex scene and make it both exciting and romantic at the same time. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggested improvements!

Also, I had another idea (I've been going crazy with side stories, huh?) on doing another "mature" side story. So if I get good feedback on this one…I'll write that idea too!

Please read and review (and thank you for not hating me for taking so freaking long!)

~Kochou-hime


End file.
